The Misadventures of Gecko
The Misadventures of Gecko 'is a long running American-Canadian television series created by Son of Hat. Just like the title of the series says, the series format follows the exploits of Gecko McKek, and his friends, who mainly have strange, and just plain random adventures around their world. The series is famous for its comedic, surreal humor. The series first seasons started out as a 5 minute shorts. However, later on as the show matured episodes began to run by 11 minutes to an hour. ''The Misadventures of Gecko ''received critical acclaim for it's unusual humor, themes, and atmosphere. It had many spinoff media including, web shows, shorts, books, even three feature length films. The series is like ''The Simpsons and The Sherry Show, ''it is not yet ready to end. The show was first given the TV-Y7-FV rating on Nickelodeon, but switched to a TV-PG rating after reviving on Kingson. * ''Anyone who works for the show can add information Premise The Misadventures of Gecko follows the exploits of Gecko McKek, a 12 (later 13-15) year old lizard, and his best friends, Fred, and M-Bunny. As they continue their exciting adventures, they meet tons of characters along the way. The series setting takes place in the town of Woodlake. A town seeming quite place filled with chaos (which is usually brought by the main characters). Characters Main Characters * '''Gecko McKek: '''The title character who is a 12 (later 13-15) year old lizard who can be a rude and lazy mess, yet can still be a friendly guy who cares about all his friends. He is commonly acrobatic and energetic, but can sometimes be clumsy. Gecko usually doesn't think twice before getting into serious trouble, however, he always finds a way to solve the problem. * '''M-Bunny: '''A rabbit who is best friends with Gecko. He believes that he is the self proclaim leader of the gang, and dreams to be a town hero. M-Bunny can be a little bit selfish and cowardly on many occasions. * '''Fred: A small crazy impatient monkey and another one of Gecko's friends. Although he follows Gecko and M-Bunny's ideas, he can also think for himself. Fred is often more clumsy than Gecko, and usually ruins some of the gang's plans accidentally. TBA Secondary Characters * Mike: 'A knowledgeable entity who is usually in the form of a human. He tries to teach valuable lessons to the gang, but usually gets angered easily, causing him to have tantrums. * '''McTurtles: '''The turtle mayor of Woodlake. He is very generous and calm, and barely gets angry at anyone. He finds almost everything peacful, and tries to befriend it. * '''Greeny: ' A gentle giant tortoise, and McTurtles' brother. He is commonly McTurtles' bodyguard and can be tough and aggressive on times. * '''Squirm Worm: Gecko's neighbor who can act "bipolar" every time. He is the main characters frienemy. * Jessica: A quiet friendly mouse, and Gecko's love interest. She first came in season eight and was originally going to have a onetime appearance in the series. * Crock: A loudmouth crocodile who lives in the sewers. He has tons of pet peeves (especially when people call him an alligator. * Yarnman: A yarn doll who is a paranoid coward, who has such bad luck in the series. He is commonly hurt in every episode he is seen in. * Woof Woof Dog: Gecko's pet husky dog and loyal companion. Unlike most characters, Woof Woof Dog doesn't speak. * Snake & Eyez: Two mischievous snake brothers who love to play pranks on everyone they see, which commonly causes trouble. * Octi: A quiet Octopus who is the calmness of all the characters. Octi barely ever gets stressed out. * Bearo: A bear who tries to be a gentle giant, but usually loses anger and starts destroying anything in his way. * Brickman: A small hero (parody of a Lego figurine) who likes to help Gecko and his friends in need. Villains TBA Minor Characters * Bunny Blue: A blue rabbit who is always calm, but she can turn into a violent psychopath when she's angry. * Superdude: A super hero who is terrible at his job. Superdude cares mostly about his fame and his looks than the citizens. * Brownie: A fudge cake who is often mistaken for....well...you know what,causing other characters to be disgusted. He has a positive outlook on mostly everything, and tries to make friends (which usually never happens.) * Mr. Roach: A cockroach scientist who invents things which usually never work, such as shrink rays and time machines. * Pups: A golden retriever puppy with an intelligent mind whom he keeps as a secret. * Flashlight: A three legged alien who can light up in the dark. * Anna: * Sarah: A female monkey who is madly in love with fred. Although, he does not share her feelings. In earlier seasons she is a stalker; this was toned down later. * Benny: Gecko's cousin from the south, who is large and strong. * Chatters: TBA Recurring Characters TBA Timeslots * July 1994 - December 2006: Saturday 9:30pm * January 2007 - August 2009: Saturdays 6:30pm * September 2009 - July 2013: Saturdays 8:00pm * August 2013 - Present: Saturdays 8:15pm History TBA Development Inspirations TBA Conception TBA Pitching TBA Production Writing TBA Animation Animation is done with cels for the first 8 seasons, digital ink and paint for seasons 9-14, and Adobe Flash from season 14-present. Animation is done by Paramount Television Animation from 1994-2002, Frederator in 2003, and Kingson Animation Studios from 2004-present (when the studio was founded). Animation is done in only 3 days, which makes a rather cheap yet charming animation style. TBA Music TBA Casting Voice cast *'Billy West' as Gecko *'Tom Kenny' as M-Bunny *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Fred *'Son of Hat' as Mike *'Joe Alaskey' as McTurtles *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Greeny *'Keith Ferguson' as Squirm Worm *'Tara Strong' as Jessica *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Crock *'Thatstuff' as Yarnman *'Frank Welker' as Woof Woof Dog *'Jim Cummings' as Snake & Eyez *'Tom Kane' as Octi *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Bearo *'BaconMahBoi' as Brickman TBA more will come soon enough Merchandise Many merchandise have been released for TMAOG, including toys, clothes, games, collectible cards, and others. Toys TBA Home Release TBA Literature TBA Films Main Articles: Gecko's Million Dollar Movie, Gecko (Film), Gecko Chronicles In 1997, 2008, and 2017 The Misadventures of Gecko produced three theatrical movies. TBA Episodes Main Article: List of The Misadventures of Gecko Episodes Controversy TBA Decline in quality TBA Broadcast TBA United States *Nickelodeon (1994-1995) *Kingson (1994-present) Canada *Kingson (1997-present) *YTV (1994-1998) *Teletoon (2001-2007) United Kingdom *Kingson+1 (2006-present) *Cartoon Network (1998-2008) Television Content Ratings TBA Trivia * The main team for The Misadventures of Gecko are also the main team for Risky Frizz. * A single episode of The Misadventures of Gecko takes less than $100 to produce. This is very cheap compared to many other well developed series. * The characters in the series are based off of the creator's stuffed animals he had during his childhood. Hat even confirmed that the gecko plush he has was first given to him when he was two years old. *In 2004, the series celebrated its 10th anniversary on June 14 by having: **a marathon of every episode, plus GMDM. The marathon gained 16.4 million views in total. **a new hour long special and three regular episodes. **TBA TBA Future The series, like The Simpsons, is not announced to end yet. However, the creators do fear that there will be a day where the producers at Kingson will get the series cancelled for good. Besides this, the popularity of the series is starting to increase after the third film, Gecko Chronicles was released in 2017. Gallery TBA Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animated series Category:Cartoons Category:KINGSON Category:Son of Hat Category:Under Construction Category:The Misadventures of Gecko Category:XTV Category:1994